


Before She Fell

by Sansa_Stark_123



Series: Game of thrones as teen movies [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Before I Fall - Lauren Oliver, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Before I Fall, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I’m in love with Theonsa, Mean girl Sansa, Only my first story, might be rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa_Stark_123/pseuds/Sansa_Stark_123
Summary: Sansa Stark has it all. Popularity, a hot boyfriend, and a group of loving best friends. But everything changes when she dies in a car accident but wakes up in the morning. She soon realizes she’s reliving the same day over and over again. As Sansa tries to untangle the mystery of what’s going on, she must also unravel the secrets of the people closest to her and discover how the power of a single day can make a difference.Before I Fall AU





	1. Cupid Day

**Author's Note:**

> So just a couple things to mention before you start the story. In this story Rickon is Sansa’s only brother. Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen, and Jamie aren’t related, and Tommen and Margaery are the same age. I do not own or take credit for the story or characters. 
> 
> Alright now enjoy!

You don’t get to know. It’s not like you wake up with a bad feeling in your stomach. You don’t run around making sure everyone knows how much you love them, or try to do everything you’ve never done before. You just wake up like you do every other day. If you're like me, you wake up 30 minutes and 18 seconds before your best friend is supposed to pick you up. If you're like me, your last day starts like this:

I wake up to the familiar sound of my alarm as it plays Teen Idle by Marina and the Diamonds. 

I’m barely awake when I hear my phone buzz on my nightstand. I grab it to check who it is and see that it’s a text from my best friend Margaery. 

“Happy V-day babe ;) <3”

I smile as I remember that it’s Valentine's day. The very day I've been looking forward to for months. Now that I’m in a happy relationship and we’ve both decided that today was the day, it’s all I’ve been able to think about.

Just then I notice the little white origami wolf sitting on my grey faux fur comforter. This means Rickons been in my room again. Usually I would get mad at him, but I'm in such a good mood today that I let it slide. So I toss the little paper wolf aside and get out of bed. 

I spend at least 20 minutes picking out my outfit because it has to be perfect today. So after just a little more looking I decide on my cobalt blue long sleeve shirt, with my black skater skirt, black tights, white converse, and light grey infinity scarf. After that I do my natural blushy makeup, and I curl my hair to give it a beach wavy look, I head down stairs to where my parents and brother are. 

My mom and dad are making breakfast and Rickon's coloring at the table. I walk around collecting my backpack, lunch, and keys saying nothing. I was way too busy thinking about all that’s going on today. Because it’s Valentine’s Day they’ll be handing out the Flower grams. Last year I only got 19 and I need to beat my record or I’ll get non stop teasing from my friends who’ve all repeatedly beat there’s. 

My parents ask me little questions that I don't have time to answer so instead I just walk out the door with a quick little goodbye. But as I walk out the door Rickon comes out following behind me. 

“Sansa wait, you forgot your jacket!” he says with concern. I swipe the dark grey trench coat from his hand. “Rickon, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop touching my stuff. Now go back inside, it’s freezing.” Gods, I hate it when he does that. I have to tell him every day and he never listens. 

I walk out into my front yard where there's still snow piling up after months. The snows been going on non stop for all of February so far and I don’t think it’ll stop any time soon. Infront of my house I see Margaery standing in front of her gold jeep wrangler holding coffee for both me and her while she scrolls through her phone. She’s wearing a light grey t-shirt, with black jeans, and a light jean jacket. Her hair is tied up into a messy bun and she has large black hoops hanging from both ears.

“Good morning bitch, took you long enough!” she said with a smile. “I know, I’m sorry but I had to look perfect for Joffrey today! I mean it is V-day.” I wanted to look amazing because this was the night. “Awww, my little girls all love sick!” Margaery giggled. “But we have to hurry before Jeyne and Myrcella throw a bitch fit so get in!” So we both quickly hop in the car, throw on some music and drive off.

We drive through the light snow laughing about a rumor Margaery heard about Ygritte. She always seems to either know the dirt about everyone or be the one spreading it. I’m glad I’m her friend because at least I know she’s not talking about me. 

We pull up in front of Jeynes house right as she's walking out the door. She comes slumping out to the car wearing a white cropped sweater, light blue jeans, and brown combat boots, with her hair in a ponytail. “I hate being single on cupid day!” she says sadly. “That’s Valentine's day to you!” I yell from the car with a fake stern tone.

Jeyne gets in the back seat and Margaery gives her her coffee and muffin before we drive off to pick up Myrcella. “Hey Marg, I just have to say how sweet it is of you to wake up extra early so you can get us all breakfast. You must really love us.” Jeyne says. “Jeyne, don't call me sweet ever again.” Margaery says shaking her head. “Yeah Jeyne, you should know by now that Margaery isn’t sweet.” I explain to her, though I don’t miss the smile Margaery got when Jeyne called her sweet. 

We pull up to Myrcella’s house next where she comes skipping out in a flowy red dress with air force 1s on, as her golden blond curls bounce around her. Margaery gives Me and Jeyne the same mischievous look she gives us every time. Right as Myrcella’s about to open the door she locks it. “Oh my gods guys, this so isn’t funny anymore!” She says annoyed. She rolls her eyes and then turns around and flips up her shirt so all of them can see her black underwear. We all start wooping and cheering as Myrcella continues to shake her ass. It never stops being funny and I think Myrcella knows that. After a minute Margaery finally opens the door and lets her in as all four of us continue laughing. She jumps in the car and we finally drive off to school.

“So are we doing anything tonight?” Jeyne says. “Oh I know Sansa is, my little girl finally becoming a woman!” More cheering and silly noises coming from everyone. “Oh I forgot tonight was the big night!” Jeyne says with a little mischief in her voice. “Yeah, Joffrey texted me this morning saying he made his bed with his silky sheets for me.” I say as I try to hide my blush. “Well remember baby, no glove no love.” Myrcella says as she hands Me a condom. All three of them then chant “Take it!”. They continue for about a minute so I take it to make them shut up. “Oh my gods guys, calm down!” I say laughing. They continue to tease me for the remaining ride to school. 

As we pull up to Iron Throne High School a large group of girls walking around in pink tutus passes in front of us. “I don’t have a boyfriend to send me any flowers this year!” says Jeyne sadly as we all start getting out of the car. “Oh don’t worry, it’s not like you won't get any!” I assure her. “Plus, I literally had to force Joffrey to fill one out for me.” It’s depressing really. I guess I always figured this was something boyfriends liked to do, get their girlfriends flowers and gifts. But I guess not.

“How many did you get last year Marg?” Myrcella asks. “23, but this year I’m going for 27, and more than one of them better be from Tommen.” “Well I’d be happy with 16, I’m not ashamed to admit that.” Myrcella says. “Last year Ramsey literally sent me a dozen red roses.” Jeyne says with a depressed tone. “Ramsey, Jeyne come on, that guy was insane, and he didn’t deserve you.” said Margaery. “Yeah, you literally spent weeks crying over that, we don't want you to go back there.” I remind her. It was bad. Every single day I went over there she was in the same pair of sweat pants crying and eating ice cream.

“Plus, you have your real lovers right here, and where not going anywhere!” Myrcella said as we all squeeze together in a tight group hug. Just then the bell rings. “All right bitches, I got to go to class. Love you all.” Margaery said as she wandered off to her next class. So I hurried off to my history class with Mr. Lannister.

“Aegon the conqueror. The mad king.” Mr. Lannister started on with another lesson. But no one was paying attention because they were all worried about the flowers that would be given this period. As Mr. Lannister dragged on with his lesson, he was interrupted but Theon Greyjoy walking into class late. “Sorry my car broke down on the way to class, I had to wait for the tow truck to show up.” Theon explained. “All right well I hope your cars ok, but im going to continue with the lesson.” 

Just as he was about to continue, the door opened again and all the flower girls walked in. “Happy Cupid Day everyone” Mr. Lannister said giving up on his lesson. All three girls started walking around delivering flowers to everyone. The first flower I got was from Joffrey.

“Happy V-day. Luv ya. -Joffrey P.S. Happy now?”

I was already at 21 flowers when one girl named Ros walked up to me and pulled out a beautiful white winter rose. “It’s so beautiful.” She said with a smirk. She handed it to me lightly, like it was a feather. Who could it have been from? Everyone at school always picks out the red roses. “I’m in hetero-normative hell!” Says Ygritte who was sitting next to me. 

“Unique like your beauty, thorned like your exterior. I see past that, I see you.”

I was looking around the room trying to figure out who it was from when I noticed Theon was staring at me. Of course it was from him. Theon and I used to be friends when we were younger until I became friends with Margaery. She helped me realize just how annoying Theon was. Now he just follows me around all the time. I wish he could just take the fucking hint. 

They passed out roses for the rest of class and as soon as it was over I bolted out of there before Theon could talk to me. I was walking down the hallway when Podrick Payne opened his locker and everything fell out. I had stopped to look at it like everyone else and Theon caught up to me. “Hey Sansa, did you like it?” He asked following behind me as I sped up. “What?” I asked him trying not to sound annoyed. “Well anyway I’m having a huge party at my house tonight, you should come.” By now he was almost running to keep up with me. “I don’t know what my plans are for tonight so I'll see.” I say walking a different direction. “Well I'll see you there.” He said hopefully. “I don’t think so. Bye Theon.” Gods he was so annoying. 

After spending my whole math class gossiping with Shae it's finally time for lunch. So I run into the cafeteria and join my friends at their table. “Hey did you guys hear what happened with Ygritte and her boyfriend?” Myrcella asks admiring her large bouquet of roses. “No what?” I ask with intrigue. “Well her boyfriend Jon heard about the rumor Marg spread about her cheating on him and straight up dumped her over text.” She finished. “You see, I should be awarded for making shit like this happen. Like the little trophies Sansa used to have for sewing.” Margaery said squeezing my cheeks. “Come on Marg, I was like 11.” Gods I hate it when they bring up my weirdo phase. “Awww, you were such a nerd back then.” Jeyne says throwing a carrot at me.

Just then Joffrey walks up to us carrying at least 25 roses. “Hey babe.” he says as he leans down and kisses me. “Who are these from?” I ask giggling. “Your competition.” Almost every girl in school is after him, it’s quite annoying. “Oh Sansa has no competition.” Margaery says rolling her eyes. “Well neither do I so I guess we're perfect for each other.” then he kisses me again. “So are we going to that thing at Theons tonight?” Myrcella asks. “Yeah, I heard he's getting a couple kegs, so why not?” Joffrey shrugs. “Yes!” she cheers, clapping. “All right, I'll text you later.” Joffrey said giving me a couple more kisses. “All right bye” Gods he really was the hottest boy in school. 

Just as he walks away Daenerys Targaryen passes by us with her head down. “Aww guys look it’s the mad queen.” Margaery says crossing her arms. “Don't burn us all down you psychopath.” Myrcella yells. “Guys watch out for the crazy little princess” Jeyne quips. I scream like the girls do in horror movies and Myrcella cackles. “Hey do you think she got our rose?” Margaery says with a smirk. “Yeah, I saw her take it and straight up throw it away.” Jeyne laughs. “You know she should keep it, it’s probably the only rose she’ll ever get.” I say flipping my hair. “Maybe it's the card.” Jeyne purrs. “Maybe next year, but probably not!” We all say in unison as we laugh.

After school we all go over to Jeynes house to get ready for Theons party. We try on clothes for hours just trying to figure out what to wear. After at least 30 different outfit choices, I go with a black tube top and Jeynes pink tennis skirt with Myrcella's air force 1s. After that me and Margaery go into the bathroom to do hair and makeup. I go with an easy half up style and have Margaery do my makeup. Then I curl Margaery's hair in beach waves to go with her outfit. She’s wearing a light grey long sleeve crop top, with black high waisted shorts and black tights, with black ankle boots.

Her and I sit in the bathroom for a long time looking through my photos for what to post. We spend awhile on that because Margaery keeps vetoing all the ones I choose. 

“Hey Marg were you nervous your first time?” As it was getting closer and closer to that time of the night I was realizing how nervous I was. “I was too drunk to be anything.” Margaery admits. “Don’t freak out if it hurts and don't tense up because if you do it will just hurt more.” Margaery says. “Well perfect, that sounds wonderful.” I say with sarcasm. “Oh don’t worry babe. At least you actually like Joffrey and he’s not some rando. Plus everyone wants to hook up with him and you get to be the one to do it.” Margaery says with a smirk. “Everything changes for you tonight!” She says with excitement. “All right bitches, let's go!” Margaery yells. She kisses me on the cheek and then pulls us all out to the car. We throw on a Pandora playlist and start driving over to Theons house. 

We pull up the Theon's beautiful lakeside house that must be at least 3 stories high. “Damn if I'd known how awesome his house was I wouldn’t have called him Frank and Furter all year long.” Myrcella says. “Little old Sansa knew.” Margaery says in a mocking tone. “Gods guys I was 9.” I say giggling.

When we walk into the party, there are already at least 150 people there. There're kids drinking, dancing and making out everywhere. The four of us head to the dance floor. Margaery and Myrcella are jumping around while me and Jeyne take turns spinning each other. “I’m going to go find Tommen.” Margaery yells over the music. The other two decide to get drinks and leave me alone. So I wander around looking for people to talk to. 

When I see one of my other friends, I start to walk up to them until I see Theon who's calling my name and waving for me to come over to him. So I swerve the other way because I don’t really feel like talking to him at that moment. As I'm walking away, I see Joffrey wandering around so I walk up to him. “Hey babe!” Joffrey says spilling his beer all over me. “Oh I’m so sorry let me get that.” He says as he kisses my neck. “How drunk are you?” I ask him as I can clearly hear him slurring. “I’m not drunk at all.” But it wasn’t very convincing because I could smell the alcohol all over him. Then he pulls me into an aggressive kiss. “All right, I give it like an hour tops, and then you just tell me and we’ll leave.” He says pulling me into an even more aggressive kiss, though I pull away this time. “I’ll see you later.” I walk away from him before he can kiss me again.

I find my friends in the second floor living room. Margaerys on the couch making out with Tommen, Myrcella’s dancing with Trystane, and Jeyne’s dancing by herself, so I join her. We take a couple selfies and share all the gossip we’ve heard when Margaery calls all three of us over. 

We all sit on the couch talking about the end of highschool and how much they're going to miss each other when Daenerys Targaryen walks in. “Holy shit guys, look who's here!” Jeyne says pointing to Daenerys. “What the hell is she doing here?” I half whisper half shout. Then Margaery gets up and starts walking over to Daenerys. We all follow behind her wanting to know what she’s going to say.

All we could see was Margaery teasing her and playing with her messy hair. I couldn’t hear what she was saying because the music was so loud, but whatever it was it must have really pissed her off because then she started yelling about how Margaery was a bitch. “What did you just say to me?” Margaery said angry. “I said you're a god damn fucking bitch. No wonder your mommy left.” Then she turned to the three of us. “Jeyne’s a drunk, Myrcella’s a slut, and you Sansa, your just fucking pathetic.” She yells at us. “Well I’d rather be a bitch than a fucking weirdo like you!” Margaery yells. “Have you noticed how you don’t have a single fucking friend!” She continues. “You weren’t even invited!” I yell at her. “Yeah, has anyone even talked to you yet!” Myrcella adds. Everyone continues to yell insults at her for another couple of minutes until she attacks Margaery. She tries to hit her but before she can some guy pulls her off. Then Margaery throws her drink on her and everybody else follows, continuing to shout out insults. “Go back to the ward you psycho bitch!!!” Margaery screams as Daenerys runs out of the house. 

“Are you ok Marg?” I ask but she just walks away instead. Just as I was about to follow her Theon comes running up to me. “Hey what the hell was that about?!” He asked shocked. “I don’t know, she just started calling us bitches!” I explain. “Oh so you decided to just attack her and throw beer all over her!” Theon yells. “This isn’t my fault!” I yell back, angry that he's blaming it on me. I turn to walk away but Theon grabs my arm so I can’t. “Hey, this isn’t you!” He yells. “Don’t touch me!” I scream back at him. Then I storm off. “You know your asshole boyfriends throwing up in my kitchen!” He yells. Margaery grabs all of us and starts walking to the door when I decide to go check on Joffrey, only to find him flirting with some other girl. “Come on guys!” an angry Margaery yells. 

Once we're back in the car, we all just sit in silence for a while until Jeyne finally speaks up. “That was a shit show.” We all nod in agreement. “Hey, I’m sorry about Joffrey Sans.” Margaery says gently. “Hey, how about some music?” Myrcella says grabbing the aux cord. “Gods I hate this stupid snow.” Margaery complains. “How about some food?” Jeyne suggests. “That sounds great, I'm starving.” Myrcella agrees. When the music comes on its Issues by Julia Michaels. “Oh I love this song.” Margaery says turning up the music. I can’t help but dance along. Soon all of us are dancing along together and the mood of the car goes up. “She called us bitches.” I say laughing. Everyone else joins me until we're all laughing together. “Maybe we are.” Margaery says still laughing. “Hey what time is it?” Myrcella asks. I look down at my phone to check the time. 

12:39

There’s a flash and then Margaery yells something I couldn’t understand. The car goes swerving to the side and then flips over rolling into the forest next to the road, flipping over and over again. The last thing I remember is the faint smell of burning wood, and then everything went black.


	2. Cupid Day...Again

The first thing I hear is Teen Idle by Marina and the Diamonds. I’m laying in my bed. My bed, not a hospital one. I notice the little white origami wolf on my bed and I hear my phone buzz. It's from Margaery. 

“Happy V-day babe ;) <3”

The exact same text message I got yesterday. Yesterday was Valentine's day, not today. I grab the white wolf and notice that it's made the exact same way as it was yesterday, with all the folds the same and all the double folds in the same spot. “Sansa do you like the wolf I made for you!” Rickon yells jumping on my bed. “Mommy says you have to get ready for school.” “But it’s Saturday.” He giggles running away and yelling “Mommy Sansa won't get up!”

I go into my bathroom and splash my face with cold water. What the hell was happening. “Hurry up sexy lady!” Margaery yells banging on the door. I open the door to see Margaery wearing the exact same outfit as yesterday. “What are you doing? We have to get to school!” she says quizzically. “Sorry I had a nightmare so I’m all discombobulated, but what happened last night?”  
“Oh sorry, Me and Tommen were facetiming until like 2am” She says calmly. “Speaking of which, are you ready for tonight.” She says with a smirk. What was she talking about? “You, Joffery, your special night.” “I’m gonna shower” But before I can she pulls me into my room. “No time, it's cupid day!” I throw on the same outfit as yesterday and she pulls me to the car.

The car ride to school is exactly the same. Jeyne whines about having no boyfriend, Myrcella has to shake her ass to get in, they chant for me to take the condom, we talk about flower grams. “Aegon the conqueror. The mad king.” Mr. Lannister says in the exact same tone as yesterday. “It’s so beautiful” Ros says handing me the same white rose. “I’m in hetero-normative hell!” Ygritte says again. Everything was the same. 

As I was walking to math Podricks locker exploded again and everyone went to look at it. Theon came chasing after me again but this time carrying the white rose I left behind. “Hey you forgot this one!” “No I didn’t” I say absentmindedly. “I thought the more roses you have the more popular you are.” He says just trying to get me to take it. “Thanks for the tip Theon.” I say walking away.

We go to Jeynes house to get ready, same as yesterday, or not yesterday, I still don’t know what’s going on. We all dress in the same outfits and do the same hair and makeup, take the same selfies. I have the same conversation with Margaery. It just feels like the world's worst case of deja vu. 

“What's wrong with you today Sans?” Jeyne says only half paying attention as she's looking through pictures of her and Ramsey. “Nothing, my day has just been so weird. It feels like a dream, or like I've already lived this day before.” Myrcella hands me her water and a pillow. 

“Just calm down babe. Stressing is bad for your face.” She says sounding kind of sympathetic. “It honestly just sounds like someone had a little too much of the MJ.” Margaery fake whispers making a smoking motion with her fingers. “I didn’t smoke any weed, I’m just feeling really weird today.” Margaery grabs the pillow and the water and sets them on the counter, then she pulls me off the bed. “You’ve got to drop it babe! Get in a party mood!” Then she pulls us all out the door and into the car. She puts on the same song as last time and drives off.

When we get to the party everything happens exactly the same. We go to the dance floor, then Margaery leaves to go find Tommen, Jeyne and Myrcella go get drinks, I run into Joffrey, and he spills his drink on me. What the hell was happening?

I walk around the house just trying to escape the noise. What is happening? This can’t just be deja vu. I died last night. I got in a car accident and I died. So how the fuck am I still standing here. I see a door with a yellow kraken flag and a sign that says stay out. I run in there because it seems like the only quiet place left. 

When I open the door I see a wall full of posters and pictures and maps. It’s a pretty big room with a bed and a desk cluttered with a camera, paper scraps, and lots of little trinkets. I know whose room this is.

“This room is off limits.” Theon says with a little smirk. “Sorry, I-I was just looking for the B-bathroom” I stutter not wanting to get in trouble. “I’m kind of getting this weird sense of deja vu with you in my room again.” He says with a smile, not quite meeting my eyes. “Yeah I've kinda been having really terrible deja vu all day.” Worry flashed over his face. “Are you ok Sansa?”  
I don’t know how to answer that, so I just walk away.

I walk into the living room where I know my friends will be. “Hey bitch!” Myrcella yells, clearly a little tipsy. “I missed you!” Margaery says pulling me down to sit on her lap. They all start going on about me and Joffrey and our special night. “Hey guys, I think I’m going to go home” but they won’t let me leave. “Babe we just got here, hangout far a little while!” “Yeah, I thought you were supposed to go with Joffrey tonight!” Then, like clockwork, it happens. Daenerys walks in and calls us all a bitch. “Daenerys, just stop.” I say more to stop what’s about to happen then to be rude. “Shut up you pathetic bitch!” I guess it just made her angrier. Then she tried to attack Margaery and everyone threw beer on her and she left.

After that we ran out of the house and drove away. “What do you think people will say about you when you die?” Were back in the car and everyone was laughing and dancing again. “I don’t care, no one's opinion matters but mine.” Margaery quips laughing. “Don't be so morbid lovely!” Jeyne says changing the song. 

Issues comes on and I check my phone. 12:39. Then it happens again. Margaery yells and the car flips, and once again, everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m sorry if it was rough. I’m also sorry about the grammar errors, because I know there in there, but I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
